Robots
Robots Cyberdog Cyberdogs, also called Cyberhounds, are dogs with at least one mechanical part and one organic part. Their physical and mental abilities have been modified robotically and cybernetically, creating a kind of canine-robot hybrids. Eyebot One of the most 50's-esque of the classic Fallout robots, the floating eye bots certainly get around the wasteland. They come equipped with lasers, shock rods, and tranquilizer guns. Mr. Handy He's soooooo handy! The Mister Handy series of robots, named so because of the robot's large number of hands. They are utility robots created as part of a joint project between General Atomics International and RobCo Industries. Although they were designed as general-chore automatons, they are quite capable of defending themselves with their flamethrower and buzzsaw, but nowhere near as combat efficient as the military variant "Mister Gutsy". They are capable of quite eloquent speech. They generally have an affected English accent (while Mr. Gutsies speak in an American drill sergeant voice) and speak politely most times, although they sometimes mutter potential insults under their breath. Most of them have very cheerful personalities. The Mister Gutsy, unlike the Mister Handy, is a dedicated combat robot and is easily distinguished from the Handy model by its military olive-drab paint job, WWII-era U.S. Army roundel insignia, improved weapons and the replacement of its British butler voice with an American drill sergeant's. This model was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the Great War in 2077. They have distinctive "soldierly" personalities, with an advanced AI somewhat similar to that of the Mister Handy model. More likely than not, due to the conflict with China that caused the Great War, Mister Gutsies often scream anti-communist phrases. Gutsy models are armed with a plasma gun, roughly equivalent to a plasma pistol, for long-range combat. At close-range, the robot relies on its flamethrower. This affords the Gutsy decent protection against both ranged and melee targets, a feature lacking in any other robot save the civilian Mister Handy. Mister Orderly, unlike the Mister Handy, is dedicated to medical procedures and experimental surgery and compared to the military version Mister Gutsy. It is not hard to distinguish it from a Mister Handy as it has a white paint job on the body, white and blue arms with a red border, and the same British butler voice of the Mister Handy series of robots. Its was used in the Great War as a means of simple first aid treatment for wounded soldiers. While it is no replacement for a doctor, it can ease pain, assist on surgeries with its built in medical database, and give basic first aid. Mister Farmhand (Also called "Farmhandies" at times), unlike the Mister Handy, is a dedicated farmhand. It is not that hard to distinguish it from a Mister Handy, as it has a pale green paint job with the same British butler voice, like the Mister Handy. Some may also wear farmer hats. Mister Messenger, unlike the Mister Handy, is dedicated to delivering messages to specific locations. It is not that hard to distinguish it from a Mister Handy, as it typically has a darker color than other Mister Handy units, with a British butler voice. Mister Prize-Bot, unlike the Mister Handy, is dedicated to giving out prizes to people who win sweepstakes. They have numerous colors, but have the same exact British butler voice like the Mister Handy. Protectron Created by RobCo, protectron robots were designed (as their name suggests) for protection, although they can also be seen being used in a manual labor role as well. Typically used in office-type settings, their secondary programming is modular, making them useful as greeters, ticket collectors, bartenders, celebrity or historical figure impersonators, even sexual partners. Typically used in office settings, a large variety of available synthetic personalities and programming options made them universally useful. RobCo offered personalities like the R04 V9 "office helper" with the ability to process and track office protocols and agendas in real time, RobCo RS3 V4.1.6 "utility helper" with automatic routine download and pest extermination mode, RobCo RX2 V1.16.4 "vault helper," loaded with vault protocols. Other models of public service protectrons include medics which are outfitted with a defibrillator, firemen using an internal cryo gun, police officers with electric shock and melee capabilities and even heavy-duty construction workers utilizing internal nail guns. In terms of combat, protectrons are usually weak and easy to defeat, because of their weak weapons and slow movement speed. - ☀http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Protectron Robobrain Robobrains are robots with human brains taken from "volunteers" pre-war. Most often these volunteers were criminally insane, so the robobrains aren’t the most stable group of 'bots ever assembled. They can attack with their hands, but are usually better with weapons. They are multi-purpose robots, with their memories and programs are stored inside an organic or partially organic brain, contained in a domed shell atop their chassis. They are considered intuitively superior to most robots, as human brains allow them a wider range of responses and functions. Their hands can operate most tools and weapons usable by humans. Securitron The PDQ-88b securitron is a large, monowheel robot with a titanium alloy housing, resistant to shrapnel and small arms fire. The PDQ-88b securitron is heavily-armed. Its left arm contains its primary weapon, a Glastinghouse, Inc. X-25 Gatling laser for medium range engagements. For close-range suppression and crowd control, the securitron mounts a 9mm machine gun in its right arm. However, these are only secondary weapons; concealed compartments in its shoulders contain M-235 missile launchers for long range and surface-to-air engagements, and a rapid-fire G-28 grenade launching system for close range engagements. The robots also have onboard auto-repair systems to repair any damage sustained from combat. Thus armed, a Securitron can handle nearly any combat situation. Agricola robot Built for pre-War uranium mining waste disposal, the Agricola robots can often be found in abandoned mines and nuclear waste facilities. They are extremely well armored and, more importantly, use vacuum tubes instead of integrated circuits. This makes them almost impervious to the electromagnetic pulse weapons that are so deadly to other robots. Agricola Robots are most often equipped with drills and lasers for cutting rock. Used against human beings, they are quite effective. Sentrybot Sentry bots are security robots made before the Great War with the express purpose of participating in the heaviest of firefights during war. Where the Mister Gutsy is a hovering platform with modest armor plating, and the protectron was originally designed for protecting business premises, the sentry bot is a powerhouse, equipped with sturdy armor plating, powerful weapons integrated into its chassis and high mobility thanks to wheels mounted on its three legs. Turret Turrets are normally dormant and concealed inside their cylindrical bodies, but when alerted to hostiles, they accurately deal out death at a frightening rate. Turrets can fire standard bullets, rockets, or lasers. Each version is very bad for anyone who comes across it.